Awkward nerdy teenage virgins (shadaze)
by Mr spidey 101
Summary: Shadow,Sonic, and Silver are the biggest nerds in school and virgins but when shadows secret admirer Blaze joins their ranks things might get a strange
1. Love at first sight through glasses

Faggot ,nerd ,dork, and of course virgin are just a few words that people use to describe Shadow the hedgehog, the nerdiest kid in his entire school, but that's a terrible way to start so let's get to the story. It was a normal day for our hero except he was running late

"Stupid alarm!" Shadow shouted on his way to the bus stop. By the time seemingly hours shadow had spent running came to a stop the bus had just pulled in and he caught it

"Oh thank god!" Shadow exhaled as he got on the bright yellow bus. To no ones surprise the bus smelled like cigarettes and axe body spray.

"Hey fag!" Someone shouted from the crowd of smelly, idiotic, teenagers. The insult was followed by a sea of laughter and a trip from a jock in the crowd. Shadow looked over to see who delivered the trip and of course it was scourge the asshole laughing like a moron. Shadow ignored the green hedgehog, picked up his glasses and walked off.

"Hey Shadow !" Shadow looked up to see Silver the hedgehog and his older brother Sonic smiling at Shadow beckoning him to come over. Shadow instantly put on smile on his face as he walked over to his only friends

"Hey guys." Shadow said happily

"What's up?" The onyx hedgehog asked his friends

"Oh not much." Sonic replied

"Silver how about you?" Shadow asked

"Well I'm still a virgin." Silver jokingly replied

"Yeah so am I." Shadow remarked.

The rest of the ride to school was uneventful our heroes made jokes about their virginity and talked terrible movies and video games. When finally arriving at the school

"Well here's to another great week." Silver sarcastically said to his companions

"You're telling me." Shadow said in response to his light grey classmate.

But now let's switch over to a certain lilac feline helplessly in love with our ebony and scarlet geek 'Why is he so handsome?' Blaze thought to herself before letting out a romantic sigh 'I'll ask him out this week, but he probably doesn't know my name, I have to find a way for us to meet!' Blaze pondered. Blaze looked at her watch

"I better get going so I can make it homeroom on time!"

Blaze said in a somewhat cheesy manner as she sped off to class.

Let's go forward in time to home room where Shadow and Sonic were having a friendly Rock Paper Scissors match before the bell rang Shadow was on a winning streak but then he got distracted by a light purple cat wearing a comedic Spider-man tee shirt that read 'Got webs' and donning glasses with dark purple frames she was holding a halo notebook and the icing on the cake a radiohead book bag. During his admiring he accidentally threw a paper against Sonic's scissors ending his streak

"Ha get rekt laddy!" Sonic shouted in victory

"Dude I think I'm in love." Shadow said not paying attention to Sonic's bragging

"Really with who?" Sonic asked before noticing Blaze

"Oh yeah she is a looker, but does she have the personality you're looking for?" Sonic asked

"I hope cause she is the hottest girl I have ever seen" Shadow said trying not for Blaze to notice their conversation.

Now yet again let's switch perspective to our leading lady as she was talking to their teacher Mr. Robotnik about where to put some of her things for the day

" Ah yes you may leave your phones and electronics here for the day. Now if you would please take a seat so I don't have to mark you tardy ." Mr. Robotnik told Blaze

"Thank you sir and please call me Blaze."

Blaze told her new homeroom teacher. When Blaze was walking around to find a seat she heard a voice that made her ears perk up in excitement. It was Shadow she quickly moved to where he was sitting

"Uhh excuse me, do you mind if I sit here." She asked trying to keep her face from turning red. Shadow turned his head to see her his dream girl

"Yeah of course go nuts." Shadow said meekly trying not to drool, he turned over to see Sonic holding in laughter Shadow then shot him the dirtiest look he had ever shot at anyone up until this point.

Blaze was trying to figure out a way to introduce herself without looking like an idiot then she remembered 'Silver I could ask him about Silver!' Blaze thought

"Hey do you anyone named Silver?" Blaze asked nervously

"Yeah of course I know him he's one of my best friends!" Shadow replied

"Yeah we used to be friends until he just disappeared for a while, why was that anyway?" Blaze asked her crush awkwardly

"Well he fell into a deep depression and had to go to a private school for a while until he got better." Shadow said quietly while Sonic had a look of sadness on his face

"He still isn't better well at least fully sometimes the bullying gets to him and he stays home crying all day." Sonic chimed in with a sad tone in his voice

"Bullying?" Blaze questioned .

"Don't you know we're the biggest fags in the school." Shadow said somewhat annoyed.

Then the bell rang everyone in the whole class shut up and looked at the white board.

"Hello class my name is Mr Robotnik but please call me Dr. Eggman after all I do have doctorate, but enough with the chit chat let's get on to roll." Eggman started listing names and every student said here or present or some other variation of that.

"But because this is your science and homeroom class and homeroom comes first feel free to talk!" Eggman said loudly and with that the rest of hell began, up until lunch school was terrible for our crimson striped hero constant bullying, teachers not giving two shits, and worst of all ...gym class.

But when lunch did roll around life improved for Shadow had a home packed lunch and was able to sit with his friends without any interruptions but on the female side of the equation Blaze had no idea where to sit until she saw a trio of hedgehogs talking and laughing, so she walked up to them sheepishly and asked if she could sit there to which they said yes

"So Blaze how's it hanging lately?" Silver asked his friend

"Oh alright I guess." Blaze answered

The four friends chat was interrupted by a green hedgehog

"Sup faggots?" Scrouge asked in a smug voice

"Fuck off Scrouge!" Sonic shouted angrily

"Whoa did Sonic just grow some balls-oh hey who's your lady friend?" Scrouge put his face next to Blaze's so she could smell his alcohol stained breath

"Word of advise babe ditch these fags come hang with me and maybe we could 'hang out' after school." Scrouge whispered to Blaze and in a move no one expected from good boy Shadow punched Scrouge in the face causing blood to spew out of his mouth the entire cafeteria went quiet unfortunately for Shadow the vice principal saw the entire event

"Shadow you're coming with me." The vice principal said cooly

End of chapter one please leave constructive criticism Thanks :)


	2. A long day

"Shadow this isn't you, I know Scrouge is a punk but you can't just punch people."

The vice principal said in a relaxed voice. This time Shadow knew he was in the dog house "Am I going to get expelled?"

Shadow asked with a nervous tone in his voice. The vice principal sighed "No the most you can get is one month suspension. But I would like to hear your side to this story."

Shadow exhaled he really didn't want to sound like a baby "Ok so we had a new friend sitting at our table and as usual Scrouge started harassing us Sonic stuck up for himself, but then he noticed Blaze our friend and he started trying to convince her to ditch us." Shadow said

"Is that why you punched Scrouge?"

"No he started sexually harassing her and ... I snapped." Shadow finished

"Well that sounds like a good albi but we will have to ask the others involved for more proof." The vice principal said "you're excused shadow."

After that it felt like hours to shadow all the others get spoken to shadow couldn't help it he was starting to get bored so he stood up and asked for a hall pass to get his things from his locker, he was given access to leave and on his way back he saw a pink hedgehog glaring at him "Hey can talk to you for a second?" The pink girl asked

"Yes you may what is it you need?" Shadow said in his fanciest voice. Before Shadow could say anything the girl already had him pinned to the wall next to them with a seductive look in her eyes "Hey I just wanted to tell you what you did back there was really hot." And before shadow could say anything the girl had her lips pressed against his she slowly moved her hand down his chest and into his released our fair hero with a prompt "Call me...Shadow." And with that his day got a whole lot better when he got back to the office they had come to a decision a 1 week suspension for Shadow and 2 for Scourge. By the time Shadow older brother mephiles showed up to pick him up shadow was happy again

"So how hot is she little brother?"

"The hottest girl I have ever seen."

"And you stood up for her ...nice!" Mephiles was ecstatic for his younger brother who may or may not lose his virginity. By the time they got home mephiles had to go back to work and school was almost out. Once shadow got inside he plopped down on his bed and exhaled happily and rolled around on his bed like a dog drying off. But then he noticed he was hungry he ran to the kitchen grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice cream boy did he love ice cream well who doesn't. But Shadow almost forgot something he had to call that girl he pulled the paper out of his pocket the name read 'Amy' he quickly called the number it rang for a bit before someone answered. "Hello?" It was her!

"Uh hi Amy it's Shadow." Shadow said nervously

"Huh you called Scrouge never called."

"Well I'm not that big of a douche am I ?"

Amy let out a giggle "ya know you're kinda funny."

"Wow this phone call feels really cliched are you twillering something in your finger?"

Amy started laughing harder "Wow how are you not popular with that sense of humor?"

Shadow gave himself an invisible point while silently cheering " So hey do you want to come over later today?" Shadow asked full of hope

"Yeah that would be great how does six sound?" Shadow looked at the clock 4:12

"Yeah six is cool." Shadow replied

"Kay text me your address alright, bye hot stuff.

"Ok bye." Shadow hung up the phone.

Almost 30 seconds after Shadow cleared up that he was having a girl over and he wanted no one but us there Shadow was also giving the location of well Shadow explained best "CONDOMS! What the hell I am supposed to with condoms!"

"You know what you do with condoms." Mephiles said said smugly.

After that predicament shadow texted his address to Amy and after 2 hours Amy showed up in grey short shorts, a blue belly shirts and fish nets ,and the writer of this is a guy weird huh.

Shadow was hiding the fact that he was extremely nervous and sweating with a grin but not a normal grin an awkward nervous grin and unfortunately Amy noticed this.

"Hey loosen up cutie there's nothing to be worried about!" she said as she walked in and walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of booze

"Let's have some fun Shaddie!" She shouted as she smacked his butt.

This was gonna be a long night.

Mephiles was being as quiet as possible trying not to disturb anyone when he heard a faint noise

"Psst Mephiles help." Shadow whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Amy who was lying on shadow's chest. When the dark grey hedgehog saw this he was struggling to keep in laughter, Shadow began to move but Amy just clenched him harder tipping his glasses over causing them to fall off "I swear to god I'm going to kill you mephiles!" Shadow hissed

"Woah man don't punch me like that Scrouge guy!" Mephiles said out loud and the out of the blue Amy started crying

"Oh god don't hurt me Scrouge!" Amy cried

"Shh Shh Shh It's ok he can't hurt you anymore." After Amy fell back asleep Shadow somehow moved without waking her up

"Why the fuck is there a drunk 16 year old sleeping on your bed !" Mephiles shouted at his little brother

"She stole the booze and wouldn't stop drinking and I think smoked some of your cigars." Shadow nervously explained

"This is on you Shadow!" Mephiles yelled

Mephiles slowly walked into Shadow's room but Shadow heard no yelling or shouting only quiet talking but shadow was able to make out some words "I'm going to have to report you to the police I'm sorry miss."

Mephiles walked out of the room

"Shadow I understand how you feel right now I know you feel like an idiot for letting her do that but I expected better from my straight A student It's bad enough you were suspended today now this." Mephiles grabbed his phone and called the police it only rang for 30 seconds before they answered and then the night went on and yes it was long


	3. Fame goes to the strangest people

Hey everybody it's me your friendly neighborhood writer I just want to say 41 views in less than a day that's awesome thank you guys so much! Anyway I decided that this chapter will switch between POVs so when a word looks like this shadow that means the stories changing POV and with that let the story began

Shadows POV

Oh thank god for my patience without it my suspension would have been the worst. Oh it gets worse unfortunately the school requested I get a ride with my brother that was more awkward then needed he was still mad about the whole Amy ordeal. When I got to school everything changed and I mean everything instead of being called 'fag' or 'geek' a few guys gave me high fives and cheered a few girls greeted me a seductive "Hey Shadow." Oh trust me it gets weirder when I walked into homeroom I was greeted to cheers I moved to my seat in the front next to Blaze and Sonic

"Look who all of a sudden became Mr. popularity." Sonic remarked

"Well I don't know why I just punched some dick in the face." I said back

"Not just some dick you punched Scrouge!" A red echidna said in a loud voice

This surprised me so I fell over but instead of laughter a bunch of people asked if I was ok, today was going to be a strange day.

Blaze

Shadow began telling a few kids the story he brought me up a few times and all I could do was stare dreamily he looked even hotter when he was confident. Then my mind went pervy I imagined him lying in a bed with red satin sheets not wearing a shirt and rocking a eight pack. I exhaled romantically and unfortunately Shadow noticed this "Blaze you alright?" Shadow said taking a break from his new fans

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied and with that my mind trailed off again I imagined him walking up to me and kissing me ...with tongue then he took off my shirt and started moving his hand from my waist up to my "RING!"oh great the bell rang

I sighed in disappointment. Then Eggman started yabbering about science and school I tried my best to pay attention but again my mind slipped ...God I'm a pervert

Shadow

The rest of the day only got better and the obvious high point was lunch as usual but instead of the usual group 2 others sat with us there was knuckles the echidna and Sally acorn Sonic's crush I was talking to our new friends when Blaze spoke up "Hey Shadow I never said thanks for yesterday so you know thanks." Blaze said sheepishly

"Oh it's fine." I replied just as awkward

"Speaking of which I'm throwing a party you guys in?" Knuckles said randomly

"Well I've never been to a party so sure why not." Sonic said

"I'm in." I said

There was a awkward silence before Blaze piped in "I have nothing better to do"

Later that day

'I'm ready I'm going to ask her alright lets do this.' I thought to myself as I gathered my courage and walked up to her "Uh hey B-Blaze?" I asked nervously

"Yeah Shadow?" she said awkwardly

"Doyouwantbemydatetotheparty?!" I asked with the speed of the road runner.

"Yes of course I will go out with you Shadow!"

She exclaimed excitedly

"Well that when better than expected." Shadow said under his breath

Blaze pulled out a piece of paper an started writing on it

"Alright here is my address pick me up at 5:30." Blaze said trying to mask her happiness with a cool voice. She handed me the paper and gave me probably the cutest smile ever "Ok thanks, oh and please dress casually." I said as I ran off in glee

'This is going to be awesome!'


	4. The most cliché party ever

'Oh god I hope sonic shows up.' Shadow thought to himself in a nervous panic as he was at the front door of his dates house 'I just hope she answers and not her parents.' He thought as he knocked on the cat's door breathing heavily while he was hoping for Blaze to answer it was her tall burly father who was also the mayor of the small town they inhabited.

"Uhh hello is Blaze here?" Shadow asked with a worried for his life kinda voice

"Yes she is upstairs getting ready. Feel free to come in mah boi!" The mayor exclaimed as he moved over so shadow could come in.

"Thank you sir." Shadow replied

"Please call me David son."

Before Shadow even sat down Blaze's mom stormed in with a grin from cheek to cheek

"Hi I'm Blaze's mom but please call me Martha!"

"Nice to meet you Martha." Shadow said quietly. After a few minutes of introduction Blaze walked down from her room and shadows jaw dropped she as usual was stunning but today even more so and with that notion Blaze was blushing a deep red.

"Well you ready to go?" Shadow asked after he got ahold of himself and forced his brain to shout at his hormones to get a grip.

After saying goodbye and walking out of the house Blaze was shocked to see Shadow's borrowed car.

"Is this yours?" Blaze asked

"No it's my brothers." Shadow exhaled scratching the back of his head Blaze giggled at the fact that he was embarrassed about it.

When our titular couple arrived at the party what they saw was just like every movie party ever loud music, dancing, and drunk teenagers

"Well this feels highly cliched." Shadow said as he walked inside

"You're telling me." Blaze remarked with a smirk

"Hey let's go find sonic!" Shadow had to shout cause the music was too loud

"Alright!" Blaze shouted back it had seemed like hours before they gave up and just talked in the back where could actually hear each other.

"Hey Shadow can I ask you a question?" Blaze asked

"You just did but go n-" Shadow was interrupted by a particular song entitle creep by radio head

"Oh my god we have to dance to this!" Blaze squealed she yanked Shadow on to the dance floor

"Wait do you know how to dance?" Blaze questioned her date

"Yeah I've watched enough movies to have a solid idea of how to dance." Shadow said smugly. Blaze linked her hands with Shadow's and stared him in the face it was obvious she was leading, Shadow turned his head and noticed a few guys were giving him the 'go for it' face he turned back around Blaze had dug her face in his chest he put his hand on her head she looked up at him with a happy look in her eyes.

"Blaze I need to tell you something." Shadow said

"Ok what is it?" Blaze asked

"I don't know how to say it I can't put it in words, oh screw that!" Shadow shouted before he crashed his lips into Blaze's. Blaze was shocked but kissed back putting her arms around his neck as he slid his hands down onto her waist, they were in eternal happiness but the two lovers were interrupted by a series of whistles and cheers. Shadow released himself from their kiss.

"What I was trying to say was you're the one who's fucking special you're the one who looks like an angel," Shadow said quoting the song that was playing.

"What I'm trying to say Blaze is that I love you more than anything in the world and that I want to spend the rest if my life with you." Shadow said confidently

"Oh my god." Blaze said with tears forming in her eyes

"I fucked up didn't I?" Shadow asked sadly.

"No it's just now you know how I feel." Blaze said lovingly then for the second time they kissed this time with more passion and a bit of tongue (gross I know).

I don't belong here...

Yay first kiss yay radiohead yay 3 follows!

Anyway this is it the 4th chapter I originally planned to have sonic and silver in this chapter but I changed my mind so the excuse for silver is he was having on of those days (mentioned in chapter one) and sonic hurt his leg p.s. Sorry for the wait I was busy sorry :D


End file.
